K O S O N G
by Hiroyuki Naomi
Summary: Aku… Uzumaki Naruto, akan meyongsongmu, menggapaimu wahai masa depan semu dan meninggalkan masa lalu penuh derita ini. Jauh… nun jauh di belakang sana. Mind to review minna?


_Aku menatap masa depan semu di hadapanku._

_Masa depan yang membentang luas di sana…_

_Cukup lama… _

_untuk sebuah keputusan yang akan aku ambil._

_Aku… Uzumaki Naruto._

_akan meyongsongmu, menggapaimu wahai masa depan semu._

_dan meninggalkan masa lalu penuh derita ini._

_Jauh… nun jauh di belakang sana._

.

~~ ### ~~

.

**Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's sensei own.**

"**K O S O N G"**

by shiNomori naOmi

(Alurnya emang keliatan gak beraturan karena cuman flashback dan potongan memori yang berseliweran di kepala dobe si naruto *dirasengan* Selamat membaca en maap kalo bingung ma fic satu nih.)

.

.

Ia berdiri tegak, merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar. Menutup matanya rapat-rapat dan merasakan setiap hembusan angin laut yang membentur tubuh kurusnya. Mencoba menelusuri kembali akan ingatan masa lalunya.

.

.

"Pembunuh…! Enyah kau dari sini!"

BUUK…!!!

"Pergi! Dasar bocah brengsek tidak berguna!"

Ia hanya bisa terdiam, mengalirkan setiap cc air mata dari pelupuk matanya. Pasrah… menerima semua perlakuan dan tatapan mata keji dari penduduk desanya. Orang-orang yang sesungguhnya menolak kehadiran seorang pembunuh.

"Mengapa…? Mengapa…?"

Hanya satu kata tanya yang selalu terlintas di benaknya, dengan seribu satu macam pertanyaan.

"Mengapa aku yang disalahkan?!"

"Mengapa kalian tidak memahami diriku?!"

"Mengapa kalian begitu egois?!"

"Apa salahku?! Apa?!"

Namun semua itu tak pernah terjawab, karena memang pertanyaan itu tak pernah ia lontarkan kepada orang lain. Kecuali satu hal…

Cermin… -benda yang selalu memantulkan refleksi dari dirinya.

Refleksi dari dirinya yang lain. Refleksi dirinya yang selalu tersenyum penuh arti dengan suatu dendam yang tersembunyi dibaliknya. Refleksi dari dirinya yang selalu menerimanya. Selalu melihat… mendengar semua keluh kesah dan kegalauannya.

Menerima semua luapan amarahnya yang terkadang meledak. Hingga… hancur berkeping-keping.

Ia lelah. Sangat lelah, hingga semuanya terasa kosong. Begitu tak berguna.

"Hey Naruto, bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Biasa saja, Iruka sensei."

"Ayo kutraktir ramen!"

"Heee… benarkah, sensei?"

"Kalau kau mau."

"Oke…!"

Ia tersenyum bahagia ketika mendengar ajakan itu. Sebuah senyuman tulus yang murni dari dalam hatinya. Benar-benar tulus dan jujur. Karena seseorang… ah mungkin satu-satunya orang yang mau menerima akan keberadaannya yang nista ini.

"A-ano, Na-Naruto kun."

"Ya, Hinata-chan?"

Gadis itu tersipu malu. Menyodorkan sebuah kotak bento yang terbungkus kain berwarna _orange_. Warna kesukaannya.

"Arigato, Hinata-chan."

"U-um. Se-semoga kau lulus, Naruto-kun."

"Tentu saja!"

Sekali lagi… sebuah kebahagiaan kembali terlukis di wajah tan-nya. Kehidupannya yang semula redup berangsur-angsur bersinar kembali. Bagaikan musim semi.

Tapi itu semua… **BOHONG**!!!

"Kau memang tak berguna, dobe!"

Sebuah kalimat datar tanpa ekspresi meluncur dari mulut _manis _sang Uchiha termuda.

"Dasar Naruto, bodoooohhhh!!"

Satu lagi dari rekan satu tim-nya. Kata "bodoh" yang terdengar seperti lelucon bagi orang lain namun begitu menyayat hatinya yang rapuh dan sudah kenyang akan cemoohan.

Senyuman tulusnya berangsur-angsur memudar seiring dengan cemoohan yang terlontar kepadanya. Tergantikan oleh tawa dan cengiran penuh kepalsuan untuk menutupi sakit hatinya. Topeng keceriaan yang kembali ia kenakan untuk menutupi kesedihannya, dan agar diterima oleh teman-temannya.

"Jangan coba-coba mendekati Hinata-sama, Naruto! Aku tak 'kan pernah mengijinkanmu untuk menyentuhnya! Camkan itu, pembunuh!"

"Ta-tapi… Neji-nii san?"

"Ayo pergi! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu celaka, Hime!"

'_Nii-san… apa salah Naruto? Ia bukan pembunuh, walaupun ayahnya seorang pembantai. Ia sama seperti kita. Anak-anak biasa.'_

"Hime…!"

"Go-gomen ne, Naruto-kun."

Gadis itu memalingkan mukanya. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan kesedihan. Apakah ia bersimpati? Tapi mengapa ia meninggalkannya seorang diri. Kembali kepada keterpurukan.

Enggankah? Seperti kebanyakan orang? Huuuh… ternyata dia sama saja dengan yang lain.

PALSU !!!

Kemudian refleksi itu kembali mengambil alih dirinya. Kepribadiannya. Hatinya. Akal sehat dan perasaannya. Sakit hatinya yang membuncah dan tak tertahankan.

Mata biru safirnya telah berubah menjadi semerah darah. Menatap tajam, sinis dan mengintimidasi pada sosok yang tersungkur bersimbah darah di hadapannya. Sebuah katana yang telah ternoda darah tergenggam erat di tangan kanannya. Ia menjilatnya dan tersenyum. Sungguh cita-rasa yang lezat!

"Naruto… kumohon ja-jangan lakukan ini. Aku minta maaf karena mengatakanmu bodoh saat itu. Kumohon jangan bunuh aku! Hiks… Naruto."

Ia tak mendengarkan permohonan itu. Rintihannya bagai nyanyian merdu di telinganya.

CRASHH !!!

Satu buah sabetan kembali ia ayunkan pada tubuh gadis berambut merah muda itu. Darahnya yang segar memuncrat dan menodai pipinya.

"Na-naruto-"

CRASHH !!!

"Sa… Sakuraaaaa!"

Sang Uchiha termuda itu memanggil nama rekannya yang kini ambruk tak sadarkan diri dengan luka sayat panjang yang menganga di bahu kirinya. Tewas bersimbah darah.

"Kau… Narutoooo!"

Uchiha menggeram kesal. Kedua bola mata onyxnya berubah merah dengan tiga tanda koma di irisnya. Merah menyala akibat kemarahan yang meluap. Marah karena rekannya menjadi pembunuh seperti ayahnya. Marah karena ia telah mengorbankan teman-temannya. Marah karena ternyata ia tidak dapat mengendalikan sifat yang diturunkan oleh darah keluarga itu. Keluarga Namikaze… darah pembunuh berdarah dingin.

"Mati kau, Naruto!"

Sang Uchiha menyerangnya dengan kunai bertubi-tubi. Tendangan dan pukulan yang ia arahkan kepada tubuh Naruto. Tubuh yang tidak lagi dikendalikan oleh pemiliknya. Akan tetapi tubuh yang dikendalikan oleh arwah terkutuk yang menghuni secara turun-temurun keluarga Namikaze. Arwah yang selalu menginginkan darah untuk memenuhi dendamnya kepada penduduk desa. Arwah leluhur Namikaze yang dulu dibunuh dengan keji karena terkutuk.

"**Panggil aku Kyuubi dan…"**

"Kyu- kyuubi?"

Sang Uchiha bertanya. Mungkinkah Naruto sedang dikendalikan orang lain?

Ia tersenyum, menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Memperlihatkan kedua gigi taringnya yang panjang.

TAPP!!!

Ia menangkis serangan Sasuke dengan begitu mudah. Mencengkeran kaki kanannya dan kemudian melemparkannya hingga membentur pintu geser hingga ambruk.

BRUKK!!!

"**Ia kini sedang tertidur."**

"Kembalikan… kembalikan Naruto, dasar brengsek!"

"**Che… ia sudah merelakan tubuhnya untuk aku gunakan. Jadi nikmatilah pembalasanku, Uchiha!"**

Ia mengangkat katananya tinggi-tinggi. Katana yang berkilau tajam tertimpa cahaya bulan purnama dengan sisa darah yang mengalir pada bilahnya.

"Apa maumu?!"

"**Memenuhi hasratku. Dendamku. Sakit hatiku dan rasa kesepianku selama ratusan tahun."**

CRASSHH !!!

Sekali lagi. Katana itu memakan korbannya. Uchiha terakhir yang ada di muka bumi ini dan mungkin orang terakhir yang berada di desa ini. Ya… ia telah membunuh semuanya. Menghabisi dan membantai semua orang yang telah menyakitinya. Mencampakkan dan memandangnya bagai sampah busuk.

"He-hentikan, Naruto kun!"

Suara itu lagi. Suara lembut gadis bermata lavender. Suara merdu yang keluar dari seorang _heiress_ berambut indigo panjang.

"**Hyuuga Hinata."**

'_Hentikan Kyuubi! Kau tak boleh menyentuhnya! Kau… aku bukanlah bonekamu!'_

Jiwa Naruto bergolak. Berusaha melawan jiwa lain yang menghuni dirinya. Jiwa yang selalu menghuni keturunan Namikaze sejak ratusan tahun yang lalu. Jiwa yang haus akan darah. Jiwa itu… tidak boleh menguasai dirinya. Tidak boleh!

'_**Naruto… kau benar-benar penganggu!'**_

"Naruto-kun…!"

Mata gadis itu berkaca-kaca. Memohon. Grep! Gadis itu kemudian memeluknya. Menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Naruto. Memeluk dengan erat. Memohon… dan terus meminta dengan tulus.

"Kembalilah… Kembalilah menjadi Naruto-kun ku yang dulu!"

Ia memeluk erat dan semakin erat. Menahan semua rasa sakit karena tubuh jiwa Kyuubi dalam tubuh Naruto yang memberontak lepas.

'_**Khh… perempuan ini!'**_

'_Kyuubi… sudah kubilang aku tak 'kan lagi membiarkanmu mengambil alih tubuhku.'_

Kembali memohon dan akhirnya mata biru safir itu kembali lagi, menggantikan mata merah sang Kyuubi. Redup… dan kosong.

"Hi-Hinata."

Tubuh itu terasa lelah. Sangat letih karena pertarungan dua jiwa untuk memperebutkan tubuh berkulit tan yang berhasil ia menangkan. Ia terkulai di pelukan gadis itu, namun…

PUSH!!!

Ia berusaha mendorong tubuh kecil gadis itu. Menjauhkannya dari tubuhnya. Tidaaak… karena dialah satu-satunya orang yang tidak ingin ia sakiti. Satu-satunya orang yang memahami penderitaannya selain Iruka sensei.

"Ma-maaf Hinata."

Ia berbalik… melangkahkan kakinya. Berlari jauh, sejauh mungkin dari gadis itu. Meninggalkannya dengan air mata terburai.

TAP… TAP… TAP…!!!

Ia sadar kini… bahwa Hinata tidaklah seperti yang lain. Ia berbeda. Ia menerimanya apa adanya. Sebagai seorang Naruto. Hanya Naruto… tanpa sosok Kyuubi yang selalu menghantui keselamatan penduduk desa dan juga dirinya.

.

.

… dan di sinilah ia kini berada.

Menatap lurus ke arah samudra biru maha luas yang terhampar di depannya. Lautan dalam dengan air yang bergolak hebat, membenturkan dirinya pada tebing curam dan bebatuan karang nan tajam tempatnya berdiri kini.

Ia tersenyum pedih. Mata biru safir yang seharusnya indah dan memancarkan kesejukan. Mata yang seharusnya memancarkan keceriaan masa muda. Kini… mata itu telah kosong, tak bercahaya.

Begitu hampa…

Begitu redup dan begitu lelah.

Bagai tak ada kehidupan di dalamnya.

Lelah akan kehidupan dan kepalsuan.

Satu kakinya siap melangkah, menuju masa depannya yang lain.

"A-apakah Naruto-kun juga akan meninggalkanku seperti teman-teman yang lain?"

Ia tak bergeming. Suara itu hanyalah ilusi. Bukanlah sebuah kenyataan. Mana ada orang yang memintanya tetap hidup setelah membunuh ratusan orang dalam waktu sekejap. Hnn… itu hanyalah sebuah permohonan semu.

"Naruto-kun… a-aishiteru."

Bisikan ilusi itu begitu lembut di telinganya. Ia merasakan dua tangan yang memeluk erat pinggangnya dan kepala yang bersandar di punggungnya. Harum…

"Jangan pergi, Naruto-kun!"

Ia tersenyum… hambar. Mencoba untuk tersadar dari ilusi yang kembali menyerang kepalanya. Karena semua itu hanyalah kepalsuan.

"Sudah cukup kalian menghinaku! Mau sampai berapa kali kalian mencoba _membunuhku_ secara perlahan?!"

Ia berteriak. Melepaskan semua amarahnya seperti yang ia lakukan dulu kepada refleksinya. Namun kini… refleksi itu tidak ada. Refleksi yang sebisa mungkin ia tekan untuk tidak menguasai dirinya karena keberadaan gadis yang begitu ia sayangi.

Ia marah… kepada dunia. Ia marah karena ia harus menanggung semua penderitaan ini. Semua penderitaan yang bukan berasal dari kesalahannya.

"Naruto-kun… go-gomen ne."

Ia menghela nafas. Mencoba menenangkan dirinya untuk tidak melukai gadis itu.

"Mengapa kau meminta maaf padahal semua ini bukan salahmu? Mengapa kau meminta maaf kepada orang yang telah membantai penduduk desa? Dan… mengapa kau mengatakan kata '_aishiteru'_ kepadaku, Hinata?"

Ya… ia nyata. Ia benar-benar memeluknya kini, seperti beberapa hari yang lalu. Saat itu dia memohonnya untuk tidak membantai penduduk desa. Tapi kini… Hinata memohon untuk dirinya.

"Karena aku tahu, ba-bahwa Naruto-kun ti-tidaklah bersalah. A-aku akan berusaha menghilangkan ku-kutukan itu dari Naruto-kun."

Ia melepaskan kedua tangan gadis itu dari pinggangnya. Ia berbalik dan menatap sendu pada mata lavendernya… dengan sangat dalam. Menggenggam kedua tangan gadis itu dengan lembut. Inilah keputusannya kini. Sampah tidak seharusnya hidup di dunia. Pembunuh tidak seharusnya berada di tempat itu. Ia seharusnya tidak pernah dilahirkan. Tidak pernah hidup, dan tidak pernah merasakan apa itu bernafas.

"Sudah terlambat. Aku akan mengakhirinya dengan caraku."

'_Kyuubi… aku akan mengakhiri perjalanan hidupmu.'_

"Naruto-kun… kumohon."

Hn… rasanya gadis itu memahami apa maksud kata-katanya. Mengakhiri dengan caranya sendiri dan menolak pertolongan tulus darinya. Yaa… karena ia takut akan Kyuubi yang bisa muncul setiap saat untuk memenuhi ambisinya.

'_Karena akulah keturunan Namikaze terakhir dan satu-satunya di dunia ini.'_

"Jangan pergi!"

'_Bila aku mati… maka kau juga akan lenyap dari muka bumi ini.'_

"Naruto-kun?"

'_Dengan demikian, tak ada lagi teror yang menghantui desa ini. Tidak ada lagi anak tak berguna yang ingin mereka singkirkan. Tak ada lagi seorang inang Kyuubi.'_

"Yaa… inilah caraku mengakhirinya, Hinata."

Ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Mundur beberapa langkah hingga ke tepi tebing dan kembali merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar. Ia tersenyum hangat namun terlihat pilu dan penuh kesedihan yang terpendam.

"Suki da yo, Hinata."

"Tidak kumohon."

"Arigato."

Tangan ramping sang _heiress_ itu berusaha meraih tubuhnya yang telah terjun bebas menuju batu karang di bawahnya.

"Sayonara…!"

BYUURRRR… !!!

"Narutooooo kuun !"

Tubuh itu menghilang. Tertelan ombak yang bergolak hebat yang mungkin menghempaskan tubuhnya ke batu karang yang tajam.

_Aku… Uzumaki Naruto, akan mengakhiri semua ini._

_Dan tentu saja riwayatmu akan berakhir di sini, Kyuubi. Bersama diriku._

_Hilang… terbuang._

_Bagai debu yang diterbangkan oleh angin._

_Lenyap tiada bekas…_

_._

.

**The End**

.

**A/N :**

Gyaaaah… *getokin kepala* fic-nya nista banget. Huhuhu *pundung* Maaf bagi yang kagak ngerti ama jalan ceritanya, ini karena saya lagi berusaha bangkit dari hiatus. Huweee maaf- maaf kalau fic ini jelek banget. Mau bunuh diri aja pake repot, tinggal nyemplung aja napa? *ditimpuk Naruto fc*

Lalu mungkin kalau ada cerita yang hampir sama kasih tahu saya yah! Jika ada, itu karena ketidaksengajaan dan ketidaktahuan semata dari saya.

Saya mohon repiu, saran, kritik sama flame-nya yah! Semoga bermanfaat bagi saya. Arigato gozaimasu.


End file.
